


A Simple Game

by BlunderGod (PompousPickle)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Some sexy stuff but cuts before it gets too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/BlunderGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mileena was so very easy to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Tanya/Mileena" by anonymous

Mileena was an easy mark. She had needs, wants, and demands. She liked to be taken care of and she liked to call the shots. She was an empress, the rightful ruler of Outworld. And she constantly demanded that the world treat her as such.

Tanya could read her like a book.

All Tanya had to do was brush her hair and kiss her neck and trim her nails. She pampered the woman and made every second of her time about the empress. That’s all she had to do to earn the woman’s trust. Mileena melted into it, every time. Tanya nibbled at her ear and ran her hands across Mileena’s shoulder blades. The Empress hissed out her approval, her teeth curling into a smile. “What a good stewardess I have,” she said as her head hung forward.

“Of course, Kahnum,” Tanya chuckled. She returned her attention back to Mileena’s hair, running her fingers through it. “Anything for you,” she added, because shew knew what Mileena wanted to hear.

But in the end, smooth hair was so much easier to pull than tangled hair. Trimmed nails were so much less painful when dug through Tanya’s back. And clean skin was so much more appealing to take to bed. In the end, Mileena gave herself easily to Tanya, allowing herself to be molded into the kind of empress she wanted to serve. She sucked a small patch of skin on her neck. “What does my empress want from me?”

Mileena was such an easy mark.

The woman spun around in her seat, swatting Tanya’s hands away. “Dearest Tanya.” To anyone else, that voice could have been a warning, a threat. But to Tanya, it was music to her ears.  Her hands ventured forward one more time, to rest on Mileena’s shoulders. When the empress let out a sigh, she slid into the woman’s lap, straddling her legs.

She moved in closer, until she was completely on top of Mileena, moving her hands up to cup her face, thumbs tracing the bottom of her teeth. She leaned in, whispering into the Empress’s ear. “That wasn’t an answer, Kahnum.”

Mileena huffed at this behavior, reaching with one hand to caress Tanya’s hip. The other hand went straight for her hair, pulling her head back. “Do not talk down to your beloved Empress.” It was a game they played. Pressing buttons and pushing limits, seeing how far she could push Mileena before Tanya completely took control. “Bed. Now.”

Tanya didn’t let her satisfaction show as she climbed off of the empress and sauntered to the bed. It was a curious game. One where Mileena always thought she had the highest score. Only Tanya knew every step, every move. And despite Mileena leering over her, stripping off clothes and acting in control, Tanya knew how quickly the tides would turn.  

It was a curious game. And Tanya was very, very good at playing it.

They kissed, for a while, groping at each other until Tanya was completely stripped down. She reached out to start unclothing her empress, stripping off her top before tossing it to the ground. She ran her hands over Mileena’s breasts and squeezed them between her fingers, relishing the way the woman’s head fell back just a little. Tanya tugged her forward, landing small kisses upon her chest and taking the breasts into her mouth.

The gasps started small at first, but as Tanya worked her way down, Mileena stopped working about making sound. She was the empress, after all. If she wanted people to hear her in bed, then so be it. Tanya had told her that once, and she hadn’t held back since. The Edenian always enjoyed that. It made her feel strong, powerful, able to reduce such a headstrong woman down to her barest state: loud and clinging and needy.

Tanya wrapped her legs around Mileena’s waist. With little effort, she flipped the woman over so that Mileena was below her, on her back and being straddled. Tanya couldn’t help but grin as the empress looked up at her expectantly. “Now, allow me to serve my Empress.” Every word was silk as she spoke it, and Tanya could see the approval in the woman’s eyes.

If Tanya enjoyed how helpless she could make Mileena feel before, then it was nothing compared to what was to come. She smiled again before moving in on Mileena, as though she were nothing but prey.

\---

Tanya was rarely tired after sex, and certainly never tired after one round. Mileena was a different story. She was good in bed. Quite good, in fact. But it took a lot of exertion. _Probably spends on energy with me than she does ruling Outworld_ , Tanya thought with a snort as she carded her hands through the empress’s hair. She had no illusions that Mileena was any better a leader than Shao Kahn. But she had promised to free Edenia, and she trusted Tanya more than anyone else would. She was a means to an ends.

At least, that’s what she told herself during these tender moments, with the two women naked and in bed together. They were both a bit sensitive, muscles relaxed but tired. Still, Tanya didn’t give herself much time to rest before she was climbing out of bed, pulling together her clothes. She wanted to wash, to clean herself after having sex. However, before she was completely out of bed, she could feel a hand close around her wrist. She could see teeth peek out from a mound of pillows, followed by a sleepy set of eyes. Mileena’s nostrils flare in protest, letting out a huff of frustration.

But her eyes told a different story. Her hold on Tanya’s wrist tightened a little, a silent plea to stay. Her eyes spoke of want, tenderness, and a desperation to have someone’s approval. _Anyone’s_ approval.

Tanya lets out a sad smile despite herself, using her other hand to brush thick hair away from her empress’s face. “Pouting does not become you, Kahnum.” She pulled her hand from the woman’s grip and leaned over. She placed a small kiss on Mileena’s forehead, before beginning to walk away.

She dressed herself and walked to the door, stopping only when she heard the woman clear her throat. She turned around to see Mileena half sitting up from the bed. “Adequate work, dearest Tanya,” she said, not wanting to admit how clearly strung out she was.

Tanya laughed and turned back around. With a small wave she added, “Until tomorrow, my dear Kahnum.” She shut the door behind her with a heavy thud, still thinking of Mileena’s thick hair and wild eyes and the way her body arched under her touch. She furrowed her brow, reminding herself that Mileena was merely a means to an end. But then she remembered that tender silent question in her eyes, begging Tanya to stay.

She then realized that she was not as good at the game as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send a request you can always find me at blundergod.tumblr.com!!


End file.
